Book 1: Jacquelin and the Golden Apple
by the7admins
Summary: When Aphrodite's Golden Apple is lost, Jacqueline, daughter of Hermes, is called to lead a quest to recover the lost apple. But along the way, she realizes this event is part of a plan, one that is sure evil. Jacqueline and her friends will have to prevent this plan from happening, or the damages will be so great that even the seven heroes of Olympus couldn't reverse it.
1. Chapter 1: The Prank

**Please don't judge this story on only one chapter. As I said, we rotate to write this story, and each writer have a different level of writing, so you have to read at least 1 chapter from different writer to know if this story is good or not. Currently the first 3 chapters are written by Sneaky Demigod, another admin, but after the 8th chapter things would get back in order :)**

**Note: This chapter was modified by K the Demigod, but I didn't totally change it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters of PJO/HoO and the series belong to Rick, the awesomest (not a word, I know :D) author! Fan-made characters belong to the fan!**

**Writer: Sneaky Demigod**

* * *

Jacqueline's POV

I know what you're wondering about, how did Jacqueline lose her memories and end up on a wild goose chase? Excellent question, you can blame it all on Hera, queen of the gods. How did this happen? Another good question, and the disaster started like this:

It was a beautiful day in my favorite camp, Camp Half-Blood. I was starting to dress out and comb my long curly hair in my cabin. I am daughter of Hermes, god of messengers, thieves, and travel. I was up for some pranks and stealing demigods stuff in the Aphrodite cabin. One of the Aphrodite kid was putting on perfume, but she smelled pretty bad because she overusing it. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe when suddenly a voice came up my neck.

"Nice job sis".

I turned and found my sister Margaret with her hair tied in a ponytail. Her green eyes gave me a jump, but she wasn't alone. Connor and Travis was with her laughing at my prank.

"Nice job little sister", Connor said. I gave him a serious look.

"Little sister? Connor I told you just because I am fifteen doesn't your bigger than me".

"Jacqueline, Connor and I are older than you. We just like calling you little sister", said Travis.

"Well I don't like it Travis", I said.

"Cheer up sis, everything going to be ok". Margaret said. I gave Margaret a hug even Connor and Travis said, "Aww, thanks little sister."

"Your welcome sneaky brothers", I said. Suddenly someone called my name really loud, "JACQUELINE, YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!". I knew I was busted for sure.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is our first story! As an introduction, I am K the Demigod, one of the admins from "Percy Jackson Fanfics" Facebook page. This account is shared, so sometimes it's me writing, other times it's someone else. Yes, we rotate to write the story, each writer write a chapter, then the next write another one, and so on (just like the 49 Clues series). More info about us can be found on our profile or at our Facebook page :)**

**Btw, characters in here are all fan-made, submitted by fans. We do include the original demigods (the sevens, their friends, etc.) we just don't (or rarely) make new one. So if you want to submit your character, message us through this Fanfiction account or through our page!**


	2. Chapter 2: Things Get Better (A Little)

**Forgot one thing, we're not master of English or something, so please FORGIVE US IF WE MAKE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES! And Sneaky Demigod may write really short chapters, you may expect some 2,00-words-one soon :)**

**Note: Still being edited by K the Demigod (I wouldn't after Chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer: As previous chapter.**

**Writer: Sneaky Demigod**

* * *

Ok at first I thought my prank was funny, which is to me, Margaret, and my brothers. The person who called my name was Piper McLean. She look pretty upset with me, but I didn't look at her.

"What were you thinking Jacqueline? My cabin smells terrible by your prank, which is not funny!" Said Piper. I tried not to cry when Connor gave a respond to her.

"Look, were sorry about your cabin, ok. My little sister just loves pranks. Don't hate her", said Connor.

"I don't hate her! I just want her to stop pranking my cabin", said Piper.

"Stop! Everybody stop torturing me. I Am not a little girl anymore so everybody leave me alone!", I said. I ran to my cabin crying for what Piper had said to me. To be honest I love pranks. Pranks is my life. Without pranks I will turned crazy and insane (yep that serious). I was starting to hate Piper a little.

The next day I got dress for sword fighting. I enjoy sword fighting, but every time I keep on hearing Piper voice in my head. Chiron and Mr. D were making our partners for sword fighting. Our partners for the day is Percy and Annabeth, which was cute that they are together. Leo and Jason, Piper and Thalia, and me with Nico, which gave me the creeps.

I didn't have the strength for sword fighting, but Nico took the first step. I made my worst move by slashing my sword, but he avoided it. Nico somehow literally took my sword away from my hand, which is when he took the opportunity. With the flat blade of his sword, he hit me in the stomach, making me fell to the ground.

The horn blew out. The game was over. Nico won and I lost. I never lose on sword fighting unless Nico cheated, which look impossible but, at the same time, possible.

"You use shadow travel to get my sword" I said. He turned and look at me with a serious look.

"Me? Why would I shadow travel toward you to get your sword? I didn't cheat on the game Jacqueline, ok?", said Nico.

"You're right Nico, maybe I was just imagining myself", I said. Nico knew I was upset with Piper, but I didn't want to bring that up.

"It's ok Jacqueline, you just need some rest. Go now and get some sleep because you seem tired", Nico said. I didn't say anything to him, instead I just headed to my cabin. I took off my armor, brush my hair into a ponytail with a silver ribbon and I was already on my bunk bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Pranks All the Way

**Disclaimer: PJO or HoO plot belong to the author, fan-made characters belong to the fans.**

**Writer: Witty Thief**

**Hope you enjoy this story! ~K the Demigod**

* * *

_From the perspective of Margaret, daughter of Hermes._

{Continued as left off in chapter 2}

I stumbled into my cabin eleven, groaning as my leg muscles ached underneath me. The Ares cabin had been drilling with us in the arena, and I was assigned to be partners with Clarisse. I fell onto my bottom bunk in the back of the cabin, and groaned again as my back hit my leather shin-guards which were piled untidily on my bed. My sister Jacquelin burst in just as my eyes began to close, she was crying. I sat up and threw my guards beneath the bed as Jacquelin climbed onto the top bunk above me. I stuck my head out of my bunk, and tapped on the wooden frame of hers. She looked down at me, her hair streaming straight down and a tear dripped onto my face.

"Jacquelin? What's wrong? Did Piper yell at you again?" I asked.

My sister looked at me, "The whole Aphrodite cabin is mad at me, just because I made their cabin smell bad."

"I thought it was hilarious sis, don't worry about those girly girls," I grinned at her.

Jacquelin wiped her face and smiled back at me. "Thanks, Margaret."

At that moment, my older brothers, Travis, Connor and David walked into the cabin. David sat on his bunk near the front of the cabin, and starting sharping his sword.

Travis and Connor came over to Jacquelin and I, and grinned in unison.

"Lights out sista's," Connor said, and behind him, Travis nodded.

"Of course, O Wise Head counselors," Jacquelin said, bowing her head.

As the rest of our siblings and the unclaimed campers filed into the cabin, Travis sat down on his bed. Immediately the sound of a huge fart came from him, and everyone stared at him. I couldn't take it any longer, and I collapsed into giggles, rolling around on my bunk. Jacquelin began laughing as well from above me, and she gave me a high-five. By the door, Connor switched off the lights, and a series of groans came from all the campers.

Eventually all the laughter died down, and as I drifted off to sleep, I heard Travis whisper in my ear; "I'll get you back, little sis."  
Giggling again, I shoved him away, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Hera and Her Big Problem

**Yep, from this chapter the order would be back to normal :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Btw, the good stuff wasn't there yet, but would soon be :D**

**To all of our fans on the Facebook Page: Somehow we have lost the actual Chapter 3 posted on out page, one with Margaret's POV. But with no other ways to recover it, we now use this chapter as the 4th chapter. Sorry for this inconvenient!**

**Disclaimer: Fanmade character Fan, PJO/HoO Rick**

**~K the Demigod**

* * *

My dream was like this, it looks like i was on Mount Olympus. In there was Hera, queen of the gods.

"Hello Jacqueline, daughter of Hermes" Hera said.

"Hello Hera, what do you want?" I said.

"I need you to do me a favor for me", Hera said

"Like what? I don't have time!", I said getting angry.

"Calm yourself down girl! I need you to bring something. I need you to bring me back Aphrodite golden apple. It got stolen by someone...", the queen suddenly stopped, then continue, "...or something, and I trust you to bring it back", said Hera.

"Why me? I steal stuff too, well only mortals stuff, but why me?", I said.

"You're the only person who can help us. If you don't help me i will wipe your memory away and so I will", Hera said.

Once I heard Hera was about to wipe my memory away, I ran but couldn't. A bright shiny light came to my head, and Hera wiped my memory away.

"Wake up!", It was Margaret.

"Where am I? Ouch! My head hurts so badly", I said.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood in Hermes cabin, Jacqueline", said Margaret.

Out of nowhere came Annabeth and Percy doing inspection. They came to our cabin and as always we get a 1/5. They look at me then at Margaret.

"What's wrong with your sister Margaret?", said Annabeth.

"Oh Annabeth I don't know what's wrong with her. She told me her head hurts so badly", said Margaret.

Annabeth look at me with my puzzled look. Annabeth think to herself about the problem. Then it hit her.

"Head hurts huh? Hera wiped her memory away. It happen to Percy and Jason too Margaret. Can I speak to her?", Annabeth said.

"Sure Annabeth", said Margaret.

Annabeth and Percy came up on my bed. Percy look at me with my puzzled face again.

"Jacqueline did Hera wiped your memory away?", said Percy.

I was puzzled with questions and where I came from. I didn't know who he was or who I am?

"Of course Hera wiped her memory seaweed brain", said Annabeth.

"I don't know who you are, but all I know is Hera sent me on a quest to retrieve Aphrodite golden apple back. I only have thirty days to retrieve Aphrodite apple back or Hera won't give my memory back!", I said.

Annabeth, Percy, and Margaret look shocked at me, which scared me too much that I didn't want to tell anyone.

"We need to help Jacqueline on her quest. Margaret, will you help us on the quest also?", said Annabeth.

"I will do anything for my sister", said Margaret almost crying.

"Good! Go find Chiron and tell him we have a quest to be done", said Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mystery

**Hi everyone! K the Demigod is here, and this is the chapter I wrote :) Hope you enjoy this story as much as we enjoy writing it :D**

**If there's fan-made characters in any chapter, they would be list like, for example, this chapter has:**

**CHARACTERS: Margaret Merriman, Felicity Ankroms, and Amy Tombleson**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own fan-made characters or PJO/HoO. They belong to the owners.**

* * *

The same day, 10:00 AM, Percy's POV

What's more?, I thought.

Since the trip from Tartarus, I had admitted me and Annabeth hadn't been really... sane. We defeated Gaea and put her to sleep, but the experiences remained. We still have nightmare about the flame river where we have to drink it for strength to go on. Then there's all the Arai with their reverse-curse ability that had nearly killed me. From that trip, we never see anything as safe. Whether it is a cabin get pranks from Hermes demigods, or a tree collapsed on a camper, Annabeth believed it was another plan from the Titans or the ancient gods and goddesses.

On the bed now lay Jacqueline, a daughter of Hermes. Annabeth has been sure she was mind-wiped by Hera (and how she knows, I got no ideas). But with Jacqueline's confuse face when she saw her closest half-sister, Margaret, I believed Annabeth wasn't wrong.

"Tell Chiron we need a quest", Annabeth has said.

Normal demigods will just think the Olympians get a problem and just ask demigods to solve it for them. That is nothing dangerous, except if they want to kill you afterward. But my mind is screaming about Jacqueline's lost memories, It's a trick!The Titans had captured Hera and forced her to do it!

No!, the other part said. It is Tartarus getting his revenge!

"Stop!", I said, then realizing it was aloud.

"Something is wrong?", Annabeth turned to me, her face full of concerns.

"Um, nothing is wrong", I replied, knowing full well it is the exact opposite.

We move on, passing the volleyball court and arena and stumble on Felicity Ankroms, daughter of Apollo.

The girl was just as ADHD like Leo, as she always found some excuses to do something. With blue eyes like Jason's and blond hair like Annabeth's, she looks like a very (and I mean very) hyperactive kid. She might even beat Leo if there is a contest called "Your ADHD Level".

"Whassup Margaret!", she said, waving to the child of Hermes. "And hi Jacqueline... wait, something is wrong?"

"It's a long story", Margaret responded. "Well, a short one. We will explain at the Big House."

And so the daughter of Apollo joined our group to escort a mind-wiped Jacqueline.

At the Big House, Chiron was playing his usual game of pinochle with Mr. D, our camp director. This time, Amy Tombleson was also there. A child of Athena, Amy is related to Annabeth in many way, from the liking in books to the courageous personality. She has brown hair and hazel eyes, which seemed a little weird to me since most got gray eyes like Athena.

"Chiron, we have a problem", Annabeth said, her tone show cautiousness.

They seemed to started noticing Jacqueline and her state of surprise.

"Who are you all?", she mumbled, trying to break free of Annabeth's hold. "Leave me alone! I need to find the golden apple!"

"The Golden Apple of Aphrodite", Amy gasped, putting down her cards.

"The child is not insane", Mr. D grumbled, turning his attention away. "I suppose there's nothing I can help."

I really wanted to do something to let him realizes this is a real person, not a joke or one of his stupid plants. But then I thought about all the thing he did to help us on the quest to defeat Gaea.

Maybe he wasn't a bad god at all.

Alright, I just definitely got more insane, I thought. And I will go full-crazy if I ask Mr. D to help me.

"Let's sit down and explain what happened", Chiron said.

And so, Jacqueline went on to describe the quest Hera has given her, and how the memories will be lost if she failed. That cursed Hera, always uses her mind-wipe power to force a demigod to do something. Looking at Jacqueline, I remembered me and Jason being traded place to each camp. That didn't help my temper either.

A moment of silent until someone spoke, and I'm surprised it's not Annabeth.

"Hera has a history of mind-wiping people", Amy recalled, looking at me. "It's not very strange to see her do it again. But why does she cared about the Golden Apple? Shouldn't it be Aphrodite who will order this quest?"

Another silence. Annabeth was staring at the pile of cards on the table blankly. I searched my brain for any hints, but none came back.

"We don't know yet, but a quest lead by Jacqueline is what we do know", Chiron decided. "Jacqueline, you have to meet Rachel Dare the Oracle for the prophecy."

"I will show her the way", Margaret volunteered.

"Where are we going? What dare?", Jacqueline complained, but her half-sister grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"Hera, what do you want?", She muttered to herself. Poor Annabeth, I thought. After all the stresses on her shoulder, it seemed to do some damages to her brains. Hopefully it's not permanent. I put one arm around her, but I know that wasn't enough.

"We will find a way", I said out loud, but knowing it was for me and Annabeth.


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophecy

**Okay so.. Here's Chapter 6 ^.^ . People included in this chapter:**  
**Margaret Merriman**

**(also.. sorry for anything misspelled or incorrect..) ~Sneaky Demigod**

**Writer: Random Demigod**

**Disclaimer: PJO/HoO and fan-made characters belong to the owners.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I watched as Margaret pulled her clueless sister out of the room to go see ...Rachel. I felt bad for her. I remember it happening to Percy and Jason. I flinched at the thought.

"You okay? What's wrong?!" Percy looked at me in concern.

"It-it's nothing. I'm fine." I said trying to shake the thought but it was too hard.

'What gives you the right to keep doing this? You just keep doing it. You're hurting people. Why? What do you gain from taking their memories? Their cooperation?' I thought to myself, trying not to cry.

Chiron knew something was troubling me. He also knew I didn't want to talk about it... not yet at least. "Percy, why don't you and Annabeth run along and try not to think about this too much. Enjoy yourselves. You could also finish inspection if you haven't already."

We both knew he wasn't really telling us to have fun. He was telling us to get back to work and make sure none of the campers freaked out or found out about the quest. Not just yet. This made me smile just a little. It was just Chiron being, well, Chiron.

We left, Percy's arm still around me.

"Guess we better finish our rounds, huh?" Percy looked at me, then at the clipboard he was holding, "Still got the Aphrodite and Athena cabin then we're done."

"Ya," I sighed, "let's go."

We walked to the Aphrodite cabin in silence. When we got there, it was perfect. Well, almost. It smelled horrible!

"Whatever Jacqueline put in here to make it stink...stinks!" Percy said when we stopped at the door. We both laughed and walked in.

"What in the Hades happened? You guys are late! You should've been here earlier." Piper turned around from her conversation with Mitchell and Lacy as we walked in.

"It's nothing." I said looking around. It really was perfect. The beds were made, not a single wrinkle in the sheets, the make up table cleaned. the walls washed, everything visible was color coated, and everything NOT visible, knowing the Aphrodite children, it was probably color coated as well.

We were in the Aphrodite cabin for about twenty minutes or so, just talking to Piper and the others. It was just small talk though, along with a few of the guys, about three of the girls, were giving Percy clothing and hair-styling advice. We ended up giving them a five, as usual, because it turns out, the smell was only on the outside now!

As we were walking out and saying our good-byes, Margaret and Jaquelin walked towards us, Jaquelin still struggling in Margaret's grip.

"Let go of me!" Jacquelin screamed as we met them in the center of all the cabins. "I have to go and find the Golden Apple for Queen Hera!"

"Any good news?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Is there ever any good news when stuff like this happens?" Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"Good point." He replied.

"Anyway," I said glancing between Margaret and Jaquelin, "what'd Rachel say? What's the prophecy?"

"It was... uhhh... it was... Oh yeah!" Margaret perked up in realization, and then spoke slowly trying to remember it all.

"The child of Hermes and her company  
Who seek the Golden Apple Beauty,  
Must travel west to the tinker's land,  
And avoid the old giant's foot and hand."

"I thought prophecies, you know, were bigger or longer or more... rhymie..." Percy said stupidly.

"Not all prophecies are like that, Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. He started to blush and I looked at Margaret again, "Have you talked to Chiron yet?"

"Ya, we just back from there." Margaret tightened her grip on Jacqueline a bit, who was squirming even worse now that Margaret had brought up the prophecy.

"Let me go! I don't know who any of you are! LET! ME! GO!" Jacquelin wriggled in Margaret's grip, but didn't break out of it.

"Keep an eye on her until the campfire tonight, or take her to Chiron so he can watch her. And try not to worry too much about it all. There's not much Percy and I can do now. I'm not sure if there's too much you can do either. We just have to wait and see." I looked at Margaret staring at her sister. She couldn't let go of Jacqueline's arm, and I understand why. If she let go, she could lose her sister. Possibly forever. She didn't want to lose her sister. I hated seeing her like this. I hated seeing both of them like this.

"Don't worry." Margaret looked at Jaquelin with both sympathy and hurt in her eyes. "I won't let her out of my sight. Not until she has to leave for the quest." She looked as calm as she could, but I knew better than that. She was silently cursing Here. She would get her back for this. No matter what.


	7. Chapter 7: The Warning

**Disclaimer: Same as always...**

**Writer: Witty Thief**

* * *

Margaret's POV

As a I led my struggling sister across the camp and back into our cabin, the words of the prophecy rang back through my head;

_"The child of Hermes and her company_

_Who seek the Golden Apple's Beauty,_

_Must travel west to the tinker's land,_

_And avoid the old giant's foot and hand."_

I shudder to think about a giant, or the "tinkers" land, especially at the thought of my SISTER facing those things. Glancing back over at Jacquelin, I see her face is streaked with tears, and she is stooped, as if her spirit had lost its life. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I spin her around to face me. As our eyes meet she stops fighting my grip, and, for a moment, her eyes widen with recognition.

"Jacquelin? Do you know me?" I ask, even though I know her eyes have gone dark again.

"I told you, I don't know or care about this 'Jacquelin' character, so stop calling me that! I'm sick of this crap!" another tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, and she shuddered, as if the words were not her own.

While we walked towards our cabin, I told her stories of our pranks, adventures, and fights together. Jacquelin simply allowed herself to be led on, and kept a scowl on her face, an expression that did not belong on her. As we walked through the door of Hermes' cabin, I heard a creaking noise, and looked up to see a giant bucket of water dump itself on Jacquelin and I. It was scummy, full of tadpoles, and lukewarm. Jacquelin and I let out twin screams as the disgusting liquid drenched us.  
"BOOYYYYYYSSS!" I screamed, completely outraged, it was the same smell I had sprayed the twins with a few weeks ago.

Travis and Connor appeared on the other side of the bunk, doubled over laughing.

As the smell wafted up towards Jacquelin she staggered as she had been struck by a blow.

"I-I remember!" Jacquelin cried, "That-that smell! It's almost as I know it!"

"Because you do!" I smiled at her, "Oh, please, please remem-"

*BOOM*

A huge explosion of force rocked the cabin, throwing Jacquelin, Travis, Connor and I down onto the floor, as my vision flipped, I saw my sister hit her head, and slump down. Suddenly, a mighty voice shattered the silence after the explosion, and the vision of a woman clothed in gold appeared at the roof of the cabin.

"_**You DARE to try and disobey**__**my orders, wench?" **_the woman glared straight at me,_**"Your sister has been blessed with my favor, do not try to assist her regain her memory. You all have displeased me, and because these two boys seem to bring you so much joy, I will take them, until Jacquelin completes her quest."**_

A flash of light blinded me for a moment, and when I could see again, I realized my brothers were gone. I crawled over towards my slumped over to my sister, holding back tears. She stirred as I touched her shoulder, and gazed at me through clouded eyes.

"Who are you?" she said.

With these words, I collapsed into tears, and finally let myself slip into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8: For Better or For Worst

**Disclaimer: *sign***

**Characters/Fans included: Felicity Ankroms**

**Writer: Witty Thief**

* * *

Felicity's POV

After the huge explosion, Chiron, Mr.D, and all the campers were heading towards the Hermes cabin to see what have happen. Everybody saw Jacquelin and Margaret on the cold floor, full with pain.

"What had happen here?", Annabeth asked, looking terrified.

"We don't know yet, miss Chase. But can anyone bring someone from the Apollo cabin and sent these two campers to their cabin?" said Chiron.

"I will", said Annabeth as she ran off to the Apollo cabin for help. I could see all the campers staring at me and Margaret. My head hurts so much, i fainted. The Apollo kids went towards us and took us to their cabin.

"Where's Connor and Travis Stolls? I don't see them anywhere", said Percy. "Usually they're draw to explosion at camp."

"We don't know yet. Now I must go and do something else rather than this", said Mr.D, looking bored.

I really wanted to punch Mr.D in the face. We are facing at a young camper, who lost her memory and in a huge explosion at her cabin. I really felt sorry for her and her sister, who were at the huge explosion, especially her sister, who is fighting to get Jacquelin back her memories.

Jacquelin's POV

Out of no where, i woke up and staring to see where am I. My head hurts so much by the explosion.

"Where am I?" I said.

A young girl came towards me with a happy look.

"You're alive!" Said Felicity Ankroms, daughter of Apollo. "You're in my cabin, Jacquelin. You and your sister suffered in a huge explosion in Hermes's one, though", said Felicity.

Everytime my head hurts so badly, I got visions of the explosion and the women dressed in gold. I tried to stand up, but Felicity stopped me.

"You need to rest, Jacquelin", said Felicity.

"I-I must go now on my quest before I cause more harm!", I said, looking worried.

"I know ,my child", said a voice.

Out of nowhere Chiron came in the Apollo cabin with a boy in dark black clothes.

"I almost felt you dying, but you survived very well", said the boy.

"How do you if I almost die?", I asked.

"Because I am a child of di Angelo, son of Hades, ruler of the underworld", said Nico as he held out his hand.

"Nice meeting you", I said and accept the handshake. His hand felt cold. "But I must go!"

Chiron came toward me and smiled.

"I see you're feeling better. I think you can go off on your quest tomorrow morning. You must be ready by morning and go meet us at the Big House for you to leave", said Chiron.

"No!", said a soft voice.

The girl, Margaret, woke up and look at me. She let a tear out of her eyes. Somehow, I know she wouldn't let me go on my quest on my own.

"I must go with her! Please, I am begging you! You must let me go with my sister!", said Margaret.  
Chiron though of my quest with my sister and finally found the solution.

"Very well, both of you must be ready by morning. Meet us at the Big House when you're ready", said Chiron.

Margaret look at me and another tear came out. I don't know why I had any feeling to her, maybe it was part of my supposed "past". She would never, ever leave my side. Margaret will always watch me, even on my quest. Tomorrow was the day of my quest for the stolen apple, and I don't know what bad or good thing will come.

* * *

**Review! :)**


End file.
